


I think I (don’t) love you

by smallandsundry



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallandsundry/pseuds/smallandsundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Emma Swan is at her door, a box clutched in her hand that’s probably full of donuts and bear claws and other things that absolutely are not part of a balanced breakfast."</p><p>Fanart for I think I (don’t) love you by littlegreenfish as part of the Swan Queen Big Bang - Banging All Summer challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I (don’t) love you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I think I (don’t) love you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307182) by [littlegreenfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreenfish/pseuds/littlegreenfish). 




End file.
